Part 1 - Starting your Iron Man
This is a guide created by Kiteshield to guide people in their Ironman Journey. As Kiteshield said; Now, these are just guidelines, if you want to go for other goals you should definitely go for it! If some of these grinds are too long, make some in-between goals for yourself! Iron Man is about having fun so make sure you're enjoying it! Early Game Tips: '-Remember to always loot trading sticks (click to convert to gold) and charms.' -Loot all clue scrolls for food. -Also loot all crystal key parts, don't safe keys till double key day because double key day gives dragon bones instead of frost bones. So just open them as you go to train prayer. -Always use bones on altar south of home for more exp '-do ::mempromo for 3 days free membership' -When Double Zombie Points is active, do some AFK zombie killing and buy some rare clues. Part 1 - Starting your Iron Man 1. Do 2 inventories of Construction for a few mill of starting cash 2. Buy Dragon Scimi, Amulet of Glory, Climbing boots from Pure PKing shop 2.1 got to ::mz buy overloads, prayer renewals and sea turtles 3. Buy skilling supplies from skilling shop (Axe, Pickaxes, Tinderbox etc......) Also, buy 1 of each talisman and some rune essence. 4. Kill 10-15 Rockcrabs Loot the gems!! whilst training Att/Str/Def in a mixture 5. Use Chisel on looted gems till 70 crafting 6. Train mining till 40 and mine gold ore 7. Train smithing with mined ores and smelt gold ore into bar 8. Go to crafting teleport, buy dragonstone, cut it with chisel 9. Go to mining/smithing teleport, bring ring mould, cut dragonstone, gold bar. Use gold bar on furnace and craft Dragonstone ring 10. Go to magic shop, buy staff of fire + some basic mage gear. 11. Craft some runes like air/minds etc. 12. Craft some cosmic runes 13. Go to rockcrabs and train mage to level 68 (if you don't have enough runes kill 5-10 chaos druids in Taverly dungeon) 14. Making ring of wealth by enchanting dragonstone ring 15. Train slayer to level 85 using the slayer master at home (Use "go-to" task button to TP to slayer monsters) 15.1 (optional) In-case you almost have enough prayer level for SS due to high dragon slayer tasks, kill some blue baby dragons to get quick bones to finish SS. 16. Kill Abyssal Demons in slayer tower 3rd floor, till you get a whip drop 17. In-case u skipped 15.1, do step 15.1 now 18. Do Pest Control for Full Elite void including gloves, melee helm and range helm 19. Do Jad for Fire Cape, in-case you get an Onyx drop craft a Fury (Requires 90 crafting and 87 magic) 20. (Check step 21 first) Do slayer tasks till 500 slayer points for Super Ring of Wealth - Do "Extreme" tasks (slayer master second page) to get boss tasks so you get some decent drops whilst achieving 500 pts. 21. (OPTIONAL) Kill Barrelchest till VLS or Camp Pest Control till Elemental whip -If you're going for VLS, do step 20 first -If you're going for Elemental Whip do step 21 first -If you're not going for either weapon still do step 20, and skip step 21 Part 1.1 Extending your Membership (Money making) Start Part 1.1 whenever your 3 days expired, I made this a separate part as it all depends on how much you play and how lucky you are on drops on where your membership expires. How to extend membership/money making: -Get 40 Achievement points by doing: Random Easy/Medium Tasks and the following Hard tasks: 10x Corp kill - 25x KBD kill - 15x Choas ele kill (in ::mz) - 25 Crystal Chests looted -Buy a Cannon (Buy cannons balls at the ranging shop) -Go to Taverly Dungeon and go to Chaos Druids -Place cannon and start killing Druids Tons of loot piles will show-up, just spam click the loot piles until you see a chaos rune. Then stop looting and go to the next loot pile. Law runes sell for 7k ea to gold4junk, Nature runes sell for 3k ea, other random runes sell for 400-500-600 ea This will earn you 700-800M/hr, so it's 3 hours for 2B cash to buy 14d membership bond Category:Iron Man